


Farewell, My Immortal Chapter One

by Maxwell_V



Series: Farewell, My Immortal [1]
Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxwell_V/pseuds/Maxwell_V
Summary: The story of a magical young woman in the waning of her youth, tasked with saving the men she loves from the dark cloud that is settling over Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way
Series: Farewell, My Immortal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742182
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Farewell, My Immortal Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to, if nothing else, begin this episodic work "Farewell, My Immortal." Though unrelated to the noir classic "Farewell, My Lovely", it will not be a work without its share of literary references. This story is set in the iconic World of Wizarding first penned by J.K. Rowling. I cannot lie, however, Farewell, My Immortal may also have been influenced by the classic pulp films of Hammer Film Productions, as well as one or two corny romantic fanfictions. I hope that my writing won't come off too derivative and maybe you'll get a kick out of it. Without further ado: Farewell, My Immortal.

For Justin.

Ebony had imagined her seventh year at Hogwarts to be a more inwardly focused experience. She had dreaded her final year of what had been, for too many days to count, her home. However, in the early morning of the first day of what was already her second month of her last year, Ebony could only think of the distinctive sound of wind against stone. Wind simply sounds like wind against wood or against metal, but wind has a tendency to whistle against stone, to curve along its smoothly hewn edges like a tune gently breezing out of a puckered, musical mouth.

It was the wind that had waken her after all. If she allowed herself for too long to lose focus on the low, gentle melodies of the early morning wind against the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, then her thoughts may then turn back to the cruel, mocking wheels of time that were keeping their maddening pace toward a tragic, albeit ceremonious end to her life thus far and too many friendships to count.

Ebony Way, though she went by her given name Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way when attempting to put on airs, was a seventh year at Hogwarts, a fact that she was currently in the middle of distracting herself from. Her eyes flickered open to total darkness. It was not Ebony's to question why she must never wake up to see a friendly face or the early morning sun, and instead is greeted day after day by the unflinching darkness of her coffin's lid. Cursed with vampirism, Ebony only managed to maintain the energy to get through a normal school days' worth of sunbeams and silver was to compel her vampirism to rest by sleeping the night away in a satin lined black coffin, halfway filled with dirt at its bottom for quasi-magical, quasi-medicinal reasons she couldn't be bothered to understand.

Ebony's curse demanded its restitution, however, and she found it on the nightstand beside her now opened coffin. One day's worth of blood inside a small glass bottle with a clinical-looking label pasted on it. Her vampirism only decided to eat at Ebony's mind when matters of the heart were already at hand, and such was the case this morning. The pleasant sounds of wind and leaves against the sleeping room's window were not enough to keep her disease from compounding the melancholy that had already rested its full weight on Ebony's heart. Second month already. It's too soon. Time flies far too fast around Hogwarts. It's no use. No amount of self-pitying would stop the river of time from flowing ever steadily toward its destination.

Ebony got up and opened up her wardrobe. Inside was a packed assortment of gothic clothing, of both a subtly magical and mysterious appearance, and that of the more audacious variety. Though her enemies, of which she had amassed more than once, may have thought her flashy, revealing and ill-conforming clothes were a desperate grab at attention, Ebony was finishing a seven-year attempt at breaking out of her shell. Perhaps the moment that even the cruelest jeers would slide off of her vivaciously tattooed skin like water off of a stone would be the moment she had completed her mission.

In that spirit, this day Ebony had chosen a black corset, frilled with black lace around its ends, black combat boots and a black leather miniskirt. Too much black? Perhaps. She adored the way it contrasted against the purple streaks and red tips of her starkly black hair, but she needed more. Variety, being the spice of life, pleaded with her to add a splash of color to her outfit. It took only a few moments of glaring into the awaiting mirror before she decided on pink fishnets. She had no personal idea as to whether this would, for lack of a better term, "work" but her outfit matched some small wellspring of authenticity in her heart that she couldn't avoid. Let them talk, she thought to herself. You'll miss them when you're gone.

Bounding down the steps of the Slytherin common room toward the Slytherin porthole, she found herself in higher spirits for having taken the extra minutes to decide on an outfit she liked, even if no one else did, for it had given her the spring in her step she needed. Moving down the corridors toward the dining hall, the inevitable stares of the preps bounded off of her glitzy black leather and Ebony gave them naught but a half-interested middle finger, used to communicate dismissal, rather than contempt.

"Enoby! Hey!"

Was someone calling her? She could swear…

"Enoby! Hey, over here!"

Across the corridor and a sea of black robes, Draco Malfoy called to her, or rather appeared to, even though he seemed to be getting her name wrong. A normally moody, disdainful, though deceptively intelligent boy, Draco was a pale young man with striking blonde hair and a thin, gaunt and distinct face. His eyes were a light blue that bordered on gray and gave his whole face a strange, enigmatic look of some hidden knowledge and mystery.

Ebony tried to call out to him over the low roar of the corridor, but was drowned out. She settled for an eager wave. The voice of her friends cut through the crowd behind her and she pried her eyes away from the oddly zealous Draco to meet her compatriots for breakfast.


End file.
